


Страшный

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)





	Страшный

– Я боюсь, – сказал Ву, и шмыгнул носом.  
Пип пожал плечами; на самом деле ему тоже было страшно, но он не собирался это демонстрировать.  
Он выглянул из-за кустов, за которыми они прятались. Небольшой участок голой земли был пуст, и в зарослях за ним тоже было тихо, но Пипа не так легко было сбить с толку. Страшный не уснет до заката. А вот потом можно будет попробовать прорваться.  
Он вернулся обратно, сел, прислонившись спиной к стволу, и подтянул колени к подбородку.  
– Я хочу есть, – заныл Ву немного погодя.  
Пип сдул челку с глаз и сердито посмотрел на него.  
– Ну пойди и найди что-нибудь.  
– Я же боюсь! – Ву сморщил нос и приготовился заплакать.  
Пип отвернулся на него и уставился на солнце, которое медленно ползло к горизонту.

Капитан Рампорт чертыхнулся, обшарил второй карман брюк, и, наконец, нашел измятую пачку в нагрудном кармане.  
– Я не понимаю, док, – сказал он, выдохнув дым почти что в лицо Кирлингу. – Они сидят там, и думают, что они – маленькие дети, а мы – чудовище, которое собирается их сожрать? И все это – особенности местной атмосферы, а вы, док, не могли это предусмотреть?  
Доктор Кирлинг сверкнул на Рампорта стеклами очков.  
– Планета не изучена, капитан. Мы слышали о подобных аномалиях, но заранее предугадать подобные вещи невозможно – все в итоге зависит от особенностей организма. Мы запаслись всевозможными вакцинами и противоядиями, так что есть шанс, что нам удастся вытащить Пипперинга и Вудхауса, и полностью нейтрализовать…  
– Я вот чего не понимаю, – встрял сержант Веккер. – Какого черта мы ждем заката? Если они считают себя детьми, то можно просто пойти…  
– Да потому, дурья твоя башка, что у этих детей на коленях плазменные винтовки, и они считают любое живое существо врагом и монстром, которого нужно немедленно уничтожить! Мы только из-за кустов высунемся, и старина Пип вскинет ствол – а стреляет он отменно, я учился с ним вместе, он в Академии был первый по стрельбе…  
– Сержант Линдер! – рявкнул Рампорт. – Закройте рот.  
Линдер насуплено замолчал, а капитан снова повернулся к доктору.  
– Правильно ли я понимаю: с наступлением темноты негативное воздействие местного солнца на них прекратится, они придут в себя и позволят к себе приблизиться?  
– Именно. И мы сможем вколоть им обоим препарат, который разработан специально для таких случаев. Аптечка находится у Вудхауса в рюкзаке. После этого мы все сможем вернуться на корабль.  
– Не верю я в экспериментальную медицину, – буркнул Веккер.  
– Заткнись, – сказал Линдер. – Нас уже никто не спрашивает.

Солнце тронуло кромкой горизонт. Над равниной задрожало марево, пыль улеглась. Пип и Ву затаили дыхание; Ву от нетерпения даже высунулся из-за кустов, наплевав на свой страх.

Доктор Кирлинг, капитан Рампорт, сержант Линдер и сержант Веккер ползком приблизились к границе зарослей. Дальше пролегала полоса голой земли, а еще дальше, метров через пятьдесят, снова начинались заросли. Веккеру даже показалось, что он на секунду увидел вихрастую голову Вудхауса, высунувшуюся из-за кустов.  
– Все готовы? – негромко спросил Рампорт. – Мы не будем торопиться, сначала удостоверимся, что они пришли в себя.  
– Мы готовы, капитан, – отозвался Линдер. Кирлинг и Веккер кивнули.

Последние лучи солнца погасли, и луна, до того висевшая на небе неприметно, стала куда ярче. В зарослях – что в одних, что в других – все замерло, и стало очень тихо.

– Вперед, – скомандовал Рампорт.  
Сержант Линдер сделал шаг вперед, на открытое пространство, а потом все стало как-то странно, такое тревожное чувство, как будто он что-то забыл, а теперь вспомнил – что ему нельзя идти туда, к тем деревьям впереди, потому что – ой мама, как же он мог забыть, там же сидит страшный, он же после заката просыпается!  
Страх парализовал его, и если бы Век не потянул его за штанину, то он бы так и стоял, оцепенев от ужаса, с дорожками слез на щеках, пока страшный из тех зарослей не пришел бы и не сожрал его.

В последний момент капитан Рампорт успел заметить лицо доктора: глаза у того расширились, подбородок задрожал. Линдер пятился назад, под прикрытие деревьев, Веккер тянул его за ногу; лица у обоих были испуганные и растерянные.  
«О черт, – подумал Рампорт. – Черт…»

Лейтенант Пипперинг выпрямился во весь рост. Осторожно выглянул из-за ствола.  
– Черт, Арчи, кажется, мы проспали.  
Сержант Вудхаус подошел к нему и встал рядом.  
– Может, попытаемся?  
Пипперинг покачал головой.  
– Док ведь предупреждал о таком, помнишь? Мы сейчас для них монстры. До рассвета к ним соваться бесполезно – Линдер сам знаешь как стреляет. Изрешетит. Будет орать от ужаса и стрелять.  
– Черт. – Вудхаус сплюнул и полез в карман за сигаретами. – И что нам делать?  
– Ждать рассвета, – сказал Пипперинг. – И на этот раз не проспать.

Малыш Рампи всхлипнул, заполз под куст и прижался к Киру. Тот был старше, и потому с ним было не так страшно. Век и Линд примостились рядом, стараясь создавать как можно меньше шума.  
– Надо сидеть тихо, – сказал Кир. – Страшный ночью охотится. Утром он уснет, попытаемся уползти.  
– Угу, – сказал Век, и шмыгнул носом.  
– Мне страшно, – заныл Линд, и Рампи злобно зыркнул на него из-под бровей.


End file.
